Conventional pallets are often used for the transportation and storage of large items, such as capital equipment. Such items may include appliances, such as refrigerators, washing machines, dish machines, and the like that can include sensitive components. The palletized loads are normally handled several times, either manually or by fork lift trucks, before reaching their final destination. Though securely attached to a pallet, the items can become damaged by vibrations transmitted through the pallet during handling and transport of the palletized load. This is particularly true when the pallet is being set down on a hard surface or when being transported over rough terrain.
It has been estimated that approximately 45% of issues related to the transport of appliances and other items are due to damage of the items during transport. In addition, the leading cause of damage to the items or machines was shock and vibration that occurred during the distribution cycle of the items. As conventional pallets are rigid, wooden assemblies, they do not absorb much or any of the shock or vibration that occurs during moving and/or transport of the pallet and item. Therefore, the motion is transferred to the item, which can cause damage or dislodging of components. If the items arrive at a final destination with damages, it can be expensive to repair the items, and at times, full replacement may be required. This could be costly and could affect the business of the item manufacture, transporter, and any other entity that may have a part in the sale or transport of the item.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system that can modify a conventional pallet to increase the lateral and vertical stability for an item being stored and/or transported on the pallet to reduce the likelihood that the item may become damaged during transport. There is also a need in the art for a system that reduces the vibration and shock experienced by an item on a pallet that is inexpensive and that can be easily modified to transport many types and sizes of items.